Celos de un Dragon Slayer
by ChomiiJkr
Summary: El Dragon Slayer conocido como Salamandra comenzaba a sentirse raro... sentimientos que lo dejaban inquieto... ¿que pasa Natsu? ...otro Dragon Slayer desea a Lucy. ? Hi Aye! Soy ChomiiJkr y soy escritora de Fics en wattpad, pero mi curiosidad trajo en mi, publicar aquí, así que les dejo mis historias.
1. Capitulo I ¿Donde esta Lucy?

Capitulo 1 "¿donde esta Lucy?"

Era otro día en el gremio todos debíamos ir por que el maestro queria decirnos algo. Entonces me levanté y lo primero que hice fue alistarme e ir para allá, en el camino me crucé a Gray.

-oe. Cabeza de flama-

-¿como me haz llamado cubito de hielo?- con tono enojado.

-¿que dijiste escupe fuego?-lanzándose para un pelea

- ojos caídos!-

estábamos por iniciar un pelea. ya me estaba incendiando. de todas formas Gray había empezado la pelea. pero en ese momento. ..

-oigan, ustedes dos!-

-Erza!?- dijimos los dos con un tono de espanto.

-¿que sucede?¿acaso ya estaban queriendo pelear?- con mirada seria.

-no,no. Erza solo le mostraba a Natsu un nuevo ataque ¿verdad cabez... digo Natsu?- con voz temblorosa.

-aye!-afirme con la cabeza.

Erza nos miraba fijo y muy seria al parecer no era un buen día para ella.

-espero que no rompan nada y arruinen nada en el día de hoy. acuérdense que el maestro nos esta esperando. así que apurencen!-

definitivamente algo pasaba con ella se marchaba me quede observándola y pensando que podría sucederle.

-oe. Natsu-

-jm? que sucede?-

-no se. que le pasará. pero sabes que son problemas de ella. aunque brindemos ayuda no nos dirá nada-

-si lo sé- voltie para seguir viendo como Erza se marchaba.

-Bien!, debemos ir con el maestro- comenzó a caminar.

-bueno, nos vemos allá, ire a buscar a Lucy que se encuentra con Happy y Wendy-

-como sea- dijo Gray, agitando el brazo dandome la espalda.

voltie para el lado contrario de Gray en busca de Lucy. Pero cuando llegue a la casa...

-como que no esta?-dije sorprendido

-no Natsu. Ella salió-

-y no sabes a donde fue Wendy? Ella estaba con Happy- pose pensativo

-solo me dijo que me veria alla en el gremio con Happy-

-mmm... que raro que Happy, no me halla dicho nada-

-no solo fue con Happy- dijo una gatita.

-Charle?-

-hola- saltando de una estanteria a la cama- también se fue con Gajeel-

-Gajeel!? - deje sorprendido - no sabes a donde?-

-no. vamos Wendy ya casi es hora- saltando de la cama-

-si. Natsu vienés? -

yo estaba tan concentrado pensando que no habia escuchado a Wendy.

-Natsu? ...Natsu! ?-

-Oh disculpa Wendy. no te escuche ¿Que decías? -

-vienés? ya casi es hora-

-si. vamos-

los tres salimos de la casa en camino hacia el gremio. Wendy iba hablando con Charle de algunas misiones. Yo iba pensando ¿que hacia Lucy con Gajeel? y ¿por que Happy no me aviso nada?

-oe. Natsu-

-que pasa wendy? - saque la mirada del suelo y la vi

-por que estas tan calladoy y serio?-

-no. por nada- dije sonriendo

-mmm... estas preocupado por Lucy? -

-eh? no. ella sabe cuidarse por si misma-

-claro! - me devolvio la sonrrisa.

senti como Charle me clavaba la mirada ¿por que ne inquietaba que es te con Gajeel? sabia que el ya no era de phamton... pero ...

-BUENO LLEGAMOS!-

-entremos Wendy- dije empujando la puerta.

y ahi estaban todos, Gray y Erza sentados en una mesa casi delante de todo. Pero no estaba Lucy, ni Happy y sobre todo Gajeel ¿donde diablos estaban?

-Natsu, vamos allá dobde esta Erza-

me tomo de la mano y fuimos corriendo y cuando llegamos...

-Wendy!, hola- dijo Gray

-hola Gray, hola Erza- dijo Wendy

-Hola- dijo Erza

-oe. cabeza de flama. no que ibas a buscar a Lucy? -

-como me llamaste? - frunciendo en seño

-Lucy. no estaba en casa. salió temprano y dijo que nos encontramos aquí, Gray- dijo Wendy algo preocupada

-no estaba? y adonde fue?- pregunto Erza

-salió con el gato y gajeel- respondio Charle

-Gajeel! ?- preguntó Gray exaltado

-si- respondio Wendy algo confusa por la reacción de Gray

-esta bien. Gray no te preocupes- dijo Erza, cruzada de branzos con los ojos cerrados

-si Erza pero Gajeel..-

-Gajeel ahora es de Fairy Tail y es compañero nuestro el maestro lo acepto y hablo con el. ademas Lucy es una maga también y sabe defenderse-

lo unico que hacia era ver y escuchar li que decía Erza se que Gajeel era un miembro de Fairy Tail. ¿pero por que Lucy salio con el? y desde cuando Gajeel comparte algo asi con un miembro. Solo me molestaba que ella alla salido con él. tome asiento y aparecio el maestro.

-buenos días a todos-

-buenos dias- dijimos todos

-como verán se acerca año nuevo estamos a dos semana de un festejo. y me reuni con todos los gremios y decidimos que lo vamos a festejar todos juntos-

-como que todos juntos maestro?- preguntó Erza

-si. todos los gremios se reuniran aqui en magnolia-

-Que!?- dijimos todos

-asi que lea encargo la decoración de la ciudad y los preparativos para la fiesta. Erza te encargaras de que esto se lleve a cabo-

Erza no estaba de humor para organizar un festejo pero lo acepto sin problemas. Lucy no habia estado en la reunión ni happy... al terminar dicha junta el maestro me mando a llamar.

-Natsu- dijo el anciano sentado arriba de la barra

-que pasa maestro?-

-Lucy me fue hacer un favor con Gajeel y creo que tambien fueron acompañados por Happy-

-y adonde fueron?-

-no importa. solo quiero que cuides a Wendy-

-viejo...-

-puedes retirarte- manteniendo lo ojos cerrados

volví a la mesa donde se encontraba todos y lo primero que dije fue...

-Lucy fue hacerle un favor al viejo-

-acompañemos a Wendy devuelta y esperemos a Lucy allí- dijo Erza poniendose de pie.

-bueno vamos- agrego Gray

todos partimos a la casa de Lucy qye tambien ahora era la casa de Wendy por el momento. todos fuimos muy callados solo Gray y Wendy hablaban.

Erza de por si. iba callada. me preocupe por ella se me hacia muy extraño verla asi. tan callada y tan seria . llegamos a la casa entramos y por un rato estábamos hablando del gremio. de los preparativos. Wendy estaba muy emocionada. vi la oportunidad para hablar con Erza.

-Erza ¿puedes acompañarme? -dije seriamente.

-si claro. Gray cuida a Wendy- levantándose del asiento.

-si no hay problema- continuó Gray.

Wendy se habia quedado dormida. ya era tarde salimos de la casa y comenzamos a caminar.

[cambio de narrador]

estaba muy exhausta me despedí de Gajeel y marche con happy a casa. Ambos estábamos muy cansados y ya era tarde. llegamos...

-Wendy volví. perdón por legar tarde-

me di media vuelta y me encontré con. ...

-Gray!?- sorprendida

-hola-

-hola. que haces aquí? - dije media enojada

-y tu por que llegas tarde?-dijo irónicamente.

no entendía por que Gray estaba en mi casa Happy ignoro la situación y se fue a dormir y yo estaba muy cansada pata discutir. lo ignore y me fui al baño.

-me voy a bañar- me retire de la habitación.


	2. capitulo 2 ¿que sucede titania?

Al salir de la casa de lucy...

-Natsu, de que querías hablar?-

-Erza, aun estas preocupada por Jellal ¿cierto?-

Ella me miro derrepente sorprendida y apenada, bajo la mirada y dijo...

-si- estaba temblando

-oe, Erza tranquila-

Me frene delante de ella y la abraze, era la primera vez que veia a la gran titania vulnerable, ella quedo inmóvil y comenzó a llorar, a desahogarse como jamás lo habia hecho...

-Natsu...-aun llorando- lo... lo sien..-

-no te preocupes, no tienes por que avergonzarte, no siempre estamos felices, pero sabes que? mientras nos apoyemos los uno a los otros, siempre seremos mas fuertes hasta para soportar el dolor. somos fairy tail recuerdalo -

-Natsu...-

Ella en ese momento me abrazo fuertemente, se que descargo todo lo que llevaba en su espalda. Al calmarse le comenté. ..

-Hablaremos con el maestro. para ver si puedes ver a Jellal-

-Pero Natsu... eso es imposible, los del consejo. ...-

-quien dijo que el consejo debe enterarse? - dije sonrriendo

-gracias Natsu-

-ven vamos a tomar algo-

fuimos al gremio, no se encontraba nadie, nos servimos unas bebidas y nos sentamos en una mesa. Derrepente ella me dijo..

-Natsu!?- preocupada

-que sucede?- sorprendido

-Lucy ya habrá vuelto?-

en ese momento me acordé de aquello y por alguna razón me senti molesto y enojado.

-pienso que si- respondi cortante

-por que la habrá mandado con Gajeel?-

-no lo sé. la verdad no quiero hablar de ese tema-

-pero Natsu...-

(cambio de narrador)

Natsu parecia molesto con la situación de Lucy el siempre fue su compañero junto con Happy. Pero por que natsu parecia tan molesto? desvio la mirada. . ahí me di cuenta que no debía tocar el tema. En ese momento abren la puerta del gremio ¿quoen era a esta hora de la noche?

(cambio de narrador)

Lucy llegó cansada pero no la vi herida ni nada al parecer. y Happy llego y se fue a dormir ni pregunto por Natsu. que esta pasando?

-Gray ..-

escuche una voz y cuando me di vuelta era Wendy

-Wendy? que sucede?-

-Gray . Lucy ya llego?-

-si- conteste

-ah que bueno. .-

habia caido completanente dormida. En ese nomento sale Lucy del bańo

-Lucy-

-que sucede Gray?-

-adonde fuiste con gajeel? -

-lo siento Gray pero no puedo decirte-

-pero lucy estuvimos preocupados todo el dia -

-Gray te lo contare.. pero le digas a nadie si?-

Lucy comenzo a contarme lo que había sucedido...

(cambio de narrador)

pero quien era a estas horas en el gremio? jjnto con Erza nos pusimos en guardia. pero era ...

-Gajeel!?-

-jm!? Salamandra. Erza que hacen aqui?-

-gajeel hasta que llegaste adonde esta lucy?-

-se fue para la casa si quieres verla ve alli-

-y adonde fueron ?- pregunto Erza

-lo siento pero no puedo decirlo-

-seguro fueron a una mision que pagaba demaciado y no me llevaron-

-debe ser por que eres muy debil salamandra- riéndose

-que dijiste? vamos a probarlo!-

-Natsu calmate vamos a ver a Lucy-

Nos despedimos de Gajeel y fuimos a la casa de Lucy nuevamente..

-pasen Lucy ya llego- dijo Gray haciendose a un lado.

(flashbak de Gray)

-Gray nadie debe saberlo. por favor-

-pero Lucy. Erza...-

-nadie Gray el maestro dijo que sea un secreto por que no sabemos si se podra llevar a cabo-

(fin del flashbak de Gray)

(cambio de narrador)

vi a Natsu llegar con Erza a estas horas de la noche? me pregunté. y por que estaba con ella? me molesto un poco verlo con Erza peeo solo por que era muy tarde solo por que dejaba todo a mi imaginación ademas por que siento esto?... Natsu vino corriendo...

-oe Lucy-

-Natsu no grites wendy duerme-

-por que fiiste a una mision de gajeel. por que no me llevaste a mi?-

-ehhh? - contesto

-que mala eres -

-oye no me grites. estoy cansada-

-donde fuiste?-

-a una mision que nos mando el maestro-

-te gusta gajeel lucy?- pregunto Erza con ojos de estrellas

-ehhhhh?-

-de ninguna manera- dijo Natsu

-ehh?- mirando a Natsu

-si?- me miro

-no pero es divertido salir con el- dije sonrriendo

en ese momento la mirada de Natsu cambio y me miro fijamente.

-bueno debo irme-

-eh? que sucede Natsu? -

-nada solo estoy cansado nos vemos-

en ese momento vi como Natsu salto de la ventana ni me dirigio la mirada qpeeo que demonios le pasaba? luego todos se fueron y me dormi .


	3. capitulo 3 te extrañe como nunca

por que salio con Gajeel!? y por que me siento así? Estoy Ardiendo como nunca, ¿que era este sentimiento? sentia un dolor en el pecho, estaba enojado, molesto.

-Oe, Natsu...-

En ese momento me voltié con esperanzas de que sea alguien ¿pero quien? pero al voltear vi a...

-Happy- con un tono de decepción

-Natsu te fuiste como si nada ¿que sucede?- con preocupacíon

-nada, a donde fuiste con Lucy y Gajeel?-

-fuimos a chalar con los maestros de otros gremios- sentandose en el pasto a su lado.

-con otros maestros? y de que hablaron?-

-no lo se, yo no entre a la sala de charla, solo fue Lucy y Gajeel, a mi me dijeron que espere afuera-

-ya veo...- bajando la mirada

-Natsu... te sucede algo?-

-no nada, solo me siento raro...-

-Natsu...-

En ese momento nos quedamos ambos callados pero justo minutos después se nos acerco alguien muy familiar.

-Natsu, Happy- con un tono alegre

Ambos nos dimos vuelta y vimos quien era.

-LISSANNA!?- dijimos soprendido.

-ustedes que hacen tan tarde por aca?¿que no duermen?- tomando a Happy en sus brazos- Vamos Natsu, vamos al gremio a tomar algo, a nuestro gremio - sonrriente

-AYE! Natsu vamos! -

-aye!- Dije levantandome

Por su momento seguia triste por lo que me dijo Lucy ¿triste? estaba triste? no, no me sentia triste pero si enojado.. daaah que me pasa? en fin. Todos esos sentimientos desaparecieron y volví a sonrreir.

-Si vamos!- con una gran sonrrisa

-Aye! - dijeron el gato y la peliblanca

[cambio de narrador]

No podia dormir, todos se habian marchado y me sentia sola al no tener a Happy o a Natsu. Aun no entiendo que fueron estos sentimientos que despertaron al verlo tan tarde con Erza. Eran celos... ¿CELOS? Diablos Lucy en es que estas pensando. ¿Desde cuando sos celosa? pff...

[cambio de narrador]

Ivamos caminando hacia el gremio, me gustaba pasar tiempo con Lissanna, de chicos jugamos todo el tiempo, gracias a ella, pude cuidar de Happy, aun me rio recordando que ella es su mama y yo su papá.

-Oe, Natsu...-

-jm? que sucede?¿estas bien?-

-si claro!, solo pregunto...¿por que tenias esa cara recien? parecias preocupado y molesto-

-eh?-

-Natsu estaba triste por que discutió con Lucy- dice un gato

-Oe, Happy!- lo mira enojado.

-ah.. ya veo...-

[cambio de narrador]

por que a Natsu le importaba tanto Lucy? Jamás estuve celosa de alguien, además con Lucy me llevo de maravilla, es buena persona, pero no me gusta que Natsu este tan pegado a ella.¿por que estoy tan insegura?

-Oe Lissanna ¿te encuentras bien?-

En ese momento deje de pensar y respondí...

-Si, Natsu, no te preocupes- Le sonreí

El me devolvió la hermosa sonrrisa que siempre suele tener. Llegamos al gremio, Natsu no queria comer, solo bebio un poco de jugo, hablamos de muchas cosas, de Happy, del gremio y sus nuevos integrantes, evitando todo lo relacionado con Lucy, claro que fue por él, no por mi, la pasamos muy bien, ya era tarde y teniamos que dormir.

-Natsu, ya hay que ir a descansar- dije con una sonrrisa

-si, al parece Happy nos ganó de mano-

Happy fue el primero en dormirse sobre la mesa en la que estabamos.

-bueno vamos, te acompaño hasta tu casa- levantandose de la mesa

-n..no..no es necesario Natsu- dije sonrrojada

-claro que lo es!, vamos!- sonrriendome tomandome de la mano.

-bueno-

tome a Happy en mis brazos e ibamos de camino a casa, comenzó a hacer frío y no tenia ningun abrigo.

-Oe lissa, toma-

En ese momento Natsu me da la bufanda de él, que era tan apreciada...la "GRAN" bufanda de Igneel...

-N...no, natsu, estoy bien- completamente roja

-no seas tonta, hace frío-

alzo sus manos y él mismo me enrredo la bufanda en mi cuello

-ves? ahora de seguro no sientes tanto frío- sonrriendo

no sabia que decir, era tan abrigada, sentía como las llamas de Natsu me abrazaban era como sentir su cuerpo contra el mio

-Gra.,..gracias, Natsu-vergonzosa, esquivando la mirada.

-jaja, de nada... vamos!- dijo alegremente

Luego de caminar por unos minutos llegamos... ahí estaba el destino que le daría fin a este momento, pero yo no quería, abraze fuerte su bufanda, al momento que se la tenía que devolver y dije...

-Na..Natsu, no te...vallas- temblaba de los nervios

Hubo una pausa entre los dos completamente agonizante Happy seguia dormida en mis brazos lo sostenía junto con la bufanda de Igneel ¿habia dicho lago indevido?¿me abre equivocado' pero él respondió...

-Lissana...- sorprendido

-no quiero que te vallas, quiero que pasemos mas tiempo juntos, hace mucho que no te veía a tí o a Happy realmente los extrañe...realmente... te extrañe Natsu, por favor quedate esta noche conmigo-

Estaba paralizada, de alguna manera me brotaban las lagrimas, realmente lo desie a él como nunca, En ese entonces...

-Perdoname, Lissana-

En ese entonces que escucho esas palabras, sentí como él me abrazo con sus brazos, era tan acojedor, su piel estaba completamente caliente, el frío por un momento dejo de existir, era un momento maravilloso, solamente eramos nosotros dos, me sentía tan segura a su lado.

-Disculpame Lissana, no sabia que te hacia tanta falta, no llores por favor, prometo estar a tu lado cuando mas me necesites, pero debo irme- se separa de ella.

-entiendo..- con tono de tristeza

-te quiero mucho, Lissa-chan- con una gran sonrrisa

En ese momento levante la mirada sorprendida y me seque las lagrimas y sonrreí, realmente estaba feliz, Natsu me quería, y eso me dejaba tranquila.

-Bueno nos vemos mañana- tomando a Happy y la bufanda en sus brazos

-Aye!- dije

y ahi iba el dragon Slayer que me volvía loca, de camino a su casa.

[cambio de narrador]

Estaba muy cansado, realmente queria llegar a mi casa con Happy para descansar, me sentí muy biencon Lissanna, ella es muy buena y tierna talvez... debería haberme quedado con ella un rato mas, bueno en fin, a descansar, mañana un nuevo día. AYE!


	4. capitulo 4 discusión

-Al fin un nuevo día!- me levante y estire mi cuerpo- guau!, realmente necesitaba dormir, bueno ahora a ducharme-

camine hacia el baño, me desnude y me metí en la ducha aaw! que regalajante era, pero en ese momento recorde como se marcho Natsu anoche...

-que raro que no vino a despertarme como todas las mañanas, Natsu no es de quedarse dormido, ademas ayer se marcho como si nada, ni me... miro... - con una voz entristecida

el agua seguia cayendo sobre mi rostro y recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, y yo tenia muchas preguntas sin respuestas, igual mucho no me procupaba, Natsu podra enojarse pero a los minutos ya esta bien de nuevo, entonces.. salí, me vestí, le pregunte a Wendy si ya estaba lista y me afirmo que si, entonces ya era hora de salir para el gremio.

-Wendy-

-si Lucy? que sucede?- dijo la peliazul preocupada

-no, nada grave, mmm solo.. te aviso que hoy también saldre pero intentare llegar temprano ¿si?-

-si, no te preocupes- dijo con una sonrrisa

llegamos al gremio, entramos y vimos a todos, me acerque a la barra donde se encontraba mirajane.

-Hola Mira-chan?-

-hola Lucy, buenos días- con su sonrrisa de amabilidad como siempre

-como estas?-

-bien y tu?- pregunto la peliblanca de pelo largo

-bien, veo que aun no llegan los demas- observando alrededor

-Gray y Erza esta en camino de seguro, Natsu seguro se quedo dormido anoche, vi que acompaño a Lissana muy tarde hasta casa y no se si quedo a dormir - con una risita de picara pero a la vez con inocencia, como contando un simple chisme-

QUEEEEEEEEE!? Natsu con Lissana!? estuvo con ella toda la noche despues que se marcho? Maldito idiota, y yo pensando que carajos te pasaba, y me entero que estuviste muy bien acompañado a anoche, aaaah! estoy... estoy... que diablos me sucede? te odio, te odio, te odio... en ese momento...

-Lucy, te encuentras bien? por que lloras?-

-eh?- dije sorprendida

estaba llorando?toque mi rostro y senti mis lagrimas ¿que me sucede? por que lloraba? que era este sentimiento de decepción? que pasaba conmigo...

-Lucy sucede algo?- pregunto Wendy asustada

-uhm, no- me seque las pequeñas lasgrimas y devolvi una sonrrisa

-seguro?- pregunto desconfiada Mira

-Si no se preocupen, no se que sucedio- sonrriendo

-Lucy, mira, allí estan Gray y Erza vamos- me jalaba Wendy del brazo

-oe, si, si ya vamos, nos vemos Mira- agitando uno de mis brazos

-adios, Lucy, wendy-

Nos sentamos con los chicos que recien habian llegado

-Hola chicos- dijimos Wendy y yo

-Hola como estan?- contestó titania

-Hola- dijo Gray

comenzamos a hablar de cualquier cosa, nos reiamos como lo haciamos siempre, pero en un momento se acerco Gajeel...

-Oe, Lucy, ven- se marcho de la mesa

-hm? si ahi voy- se levanta y lo sigue- ya vengo chicos

-en que andaran aquellos dos?- con ojos de estrella

-tks, Erza no te preocupes, no andan en nada solo hablan de trabajo- cruzado de brazos, con los ojos cerrados contesto gray

-GRAY SAMA!- dijo una chica gritando derramando Lagrinas

-HM? pero que diabl...?- antes de que de termine de hablar la chica se tiro sobre el

-Gray Sama, Lluvia tuvo una pesadilla de que lo secuestraban- lo abrazaba fuerte

-Oe, Lluvia calmate, me aficcias-

-Buuaa! Lluvia se asustó mucho-

-Tranquila..-la abraza- estoy bien ¿ves? no hay nada de que preocuparse-

-que tierno - comento Wendy

Erza veia a Gray y sonrreia ...alfin él se daba cuenta de que sentía algo por Lluvia. Por otro lado Gray solo estaba avergonzado mientras sostenia a Lluvia que se encontraba apoyada en su pecho

-Lucy!, atenta aca-

-eh? si Gajeel perdón- asenti con la cabeza

Habla con Gajeel de la mision de hoy, al terminar salude a Levy, le comente que necesitaba hablar con ella, e dije que cuando volvamos de la mision, quería verla. Entonces ella me dijo que si, que si queria nos encontrabamos aqui en el gremio a la tarde noche, que no habria nadie y asi arreglamos entonces. Al volver a la mesa, vi que Natsu ya habia llegado, y se encontraba con los chicos, voltie a la barra y da la casualidad que Lissana tambien llego, Solo mire al suelo, suspire, y segui avanzando.

-Lucy! volviste- Comento Wendy

-si- sonrriendo

En ese momento mire a Natsu, pero él ya se encontraba mirandome bien a los ojos.

-Ho..hola.. Natsu-

-Hola Lucy!- con una gran sonrrisa

Pero... a este idiota que le sucede? ayer a la noche se va sin mirarme sin nada, a la mañana no me pasa a buscar, ni siquiera me jodio para ver si se podia quedar como lo hace siempre, aunque le conteste que no, me gusta que haga eso. Pff seguro la paso bien anoche que se olvido de todo, IDIOTA, NATSU, IDIOTA

-Bueno que trabajo hacemos hoy- comento Gray

-lo siento yo no puedo debo encargarme de la fiesta, que me pidio el maestro-

-bueno entonces, seremos Wendy, Charle, Gray, Happy, Lucy y yo- Dijo Natsu

- Lluvia también quiere ir- abranzando aun mas a Gray

-Me... me aficci...cias- dijo Gray todo azulado

-Lo siento yo tampoco puedo ir- afirme

En ese momento Natsu volteó a verme sorprendido.

-otra vez te vas Lucy?- dijo el Pelirosa

-Si-

-a donde?-

- con Gajeel-

No se por que respondí eso, se que no era la respuesta adecuada a la pregunta, pero solo me salió asi como si nada, en ese momento Natsu se molesto, vi como cambio su mirada, pero me sentía bien al que el se molestara, que cosas estoy haciendo? mientras estaba pensando...

-otra vez, piensas dejar a Wendy SOLA!?- elevando la voz

-que te pasa? no me hables asi, ademas ya hable con Wendy y le comente-

-encima vuelves tarde y nos hablas mal-

-eso es por que llegaste a mi casa lleno de preguntas cuestionandome!-

Las voces retumbaban en todo el gremio, todos nos miraban sorprendido

-Ademos si debo salir no tengo que darle explicaciones a nadie!- dije enfurecida

-Lucy nos preocupamos por ti- dijo el pelirosa

-encerio? anoche no parecias preocupado y hoy a la mañana tampoco, tuviste una noche muy larga no?-

-PERO.. que demonios...?-

-mirá callate y dejame en paz!- se levantó de la silla dando un golpe a la mesa con la mano abierta- idiota! Gajeel, vamonos-

Nadie podía entender nada, me puse Roja, yo nunca habia pasado por esto antes.

-LUCY!-

-no Natsu dejame! que seamos amigos no quiere decir que devas cuidarme siempre, ademas tienes a alguien mas para cuidar, yo puedo sola, mis espiritus me protegeran, y Loke!-

pude ver como Natsu se incendiaba en llamas, estaba enojada, pero no me importaba yo también lo estaba, la mirada de Natsu no era la misma, algo realmente habia molestado al DragonSlayer que es? no lo se, y no me interesaba averiguarlo. solo se calmo, se me dio media vuelta y se marcho por la puerta de atras, lo seguió Happy, yo le di la espalda y me fui a la misión con Gajeel

-Estas segura que quieres ir hoy?-pregunto el dragon de hierro

-Si, no te preocupes, ya paso-

-te viste muy enojada Lucy- comento LilithPanter

-perdon, es que aveces no es facil lidiar con Natsu-

-pero ¿ por que discutieron asi?-

-nada en especial-

-Bueno igual mucho no me interesa mientras hagamos bien esto que no encargo el viejo-.

-si, no te preocupes Gajeel- con la mirada perdida en el suelo

Nos marchamos hacia fuera de Fiore para hablar con el nuevo gremio misterioso, que extermina gremios oscuro CrimeSorciele, me fui con Gajeel para hablar con Jellal-


	5. capitulo 5 ¿ellos no se enamoran?

Sali de gremio y me dirigi con Gajeel, a cierto Gremio, Crime Sorciele. Mientras caminabamos hacia allá Gajeel me pregunto..

-¿por que devemos hablar con Jellal?-

- Por que el maestro quiere que Jellal presencie la fiesta de año nuevo-

-¿por que le viejo se meteria en eso? sabemos que a Jellal lo anda buscando por el consejo-

en ese momento Lili Panter, acotó..

-Jellal no es mala persona, el principe de ederlas tampoco lo era-

interrumpi...

-De seguro lo hace por Erza, al igual que yo- dije sonrriendo

Luego de un rato caminando en silencio, se me ocurrio preguntarle a Gajeel algo inesperado, era linda su compañia, me hacia recordar a Natsu... aun... sigo triste, por haber discutido con él.

-Oe, Gajeel-

-Jm?- voltió para verla- que sucede?-

-¿sabias que alguien gusta de Levy-chan?-dije con cara de picarona

-¿asi?¿quien?-dandole poca importancia

dah, solo asi me respondio?.

-no se su nombre, pero aparentemente es de Sabertooh-

todo quedo en silencio por unos segundos, y dijo..

-pues... no me interesa.- dandose la vuelta y siguió caminando

-EH?- con ojos abiertos como platos

corrí hacia él para caminar a su lado y le dije...

-¿como que no te interesa?-

-no vine hasta aquí para hablar de la enana, si a ella le gusta esa persona pues que salga, a mi no me interesa, de hecho a los Dragon Slayer, no nos interesa el amor y las parejas, nacimos para luchar y nada más- si darme alguna mirada.

-aaah...- mire para el suelo mientras caminaba

recorde cuando discuti con Natsu nuevamente, que por un momento crei que el estaba celoso, pero si Gajeel me dijo eso debe ser por que es cierto ¿que ganaría mintiendome? debia creele, en ese momento ... Lili comentó.

-Lucy, eso no es cierto- cruzando los brazos mientras volaba

Gajeel lo miro a Lili con curiosidad.

-¿por que?- pregunte

-por que todos en algún momento nos enamoramos, el problema es que no todos nos damos cuenta, y mas si a un sos de caracter fuerte y orgulloso como Gajeel, o torpe como Natsu, o timida como Wendy, yo que creo que si a Levy la secuestran Gajeel iría corriendo a salvarla, para demostrarle a ella que si la quiere, o de hecho que la ama, pero lo haria su subcociencia, por que él aun no lo admite ¿cierto Gajeel?-

Por un momento vi a Gajeel con algo rojas las mejillas y sorprendido por las palabras de Lili

-TKS!, tonterías- dijo volteandose y desviando la mirada.

al ver tal reacción de este, ambos reiamos y Gajeel completamente incomodo y enojado, fue un lindo viaje...

-Bueno, llegamos!-

-aqui es?-

-Si, Gajeel-

Me pare en frente de la cascada y Grite ...-Jellal!-

Gajeel se encontraba cruzado de brazos detras mio, derrepente la cascada se abre en dos mostrando una puerta enorme, esta comenzó a abrirse. Al abrirse la puerta veo salir a una joven de un pelo rosado.

-Lucy?-

-Hola Meredy ¿como estas?-

-Bien, pero que haces aquí?-

-vengo en nombre de Makarov, maestro de Fairy Tail junto con mis compañeros de gremio Gajeel Redfox y Lili Panter a hablar con Jellal- entusiamada por presentarse tan formal

minuto de silencio

-Sabes...- con cara de vergunza- con tan solo decir que venías a hablar con Jellal, ya podías pasar-

-Yo le dije lo mismo en el camino HAHAHA - dijo Gajeel

-Bueno che, quería parecer importante- refunfiniando

-HAHA ven pasa-

[Cambio de Narrador]

¿POR QUE ME TRATÓ ASÍ?¿que le pasa? Gajeel o mis espiritus me protegeran... pff quisiera ver eso de Gajeel, y bueno su espiritu mas fuerte es Loke... Pero... ¿que me pasa?...¿ por que demonios me trato así?

flashback de Natsu- ¿asi que te divertiste anoche?

-que hice anoche?, Daaah... Lucy que histerica eres-

...-

-Perdon, Happy.. estaba pensando-

-Natsu¿por que Lucy te gritó así?-

-no lo se, igual yo también tuve la culpa-

-ella se veia realmente enojada-

-es que ella estuvo rara en estos días- recostandome en el pasto debajo de un arbol-

-si, todo por eso mision que le mando el maestro con Gajeel-

-Igual... yo... también estoy raro-

-Por que? que te sucede?-

-estoy molesto con Lucy, pero no se por que, ya son dos días que no estamos juntos, pero no creo que sea por eso, por que cuando la veo hago como si nada-

-Natsu...-

-Que Happy?-

-SE GUUUUSSSTAAANNN- con cara de pervertido

-AH! callate Happy!-

-Aye! Natsu quiero pescado-

-Bien..- poniendose de pie- vamos a pescar como en los viejos tiempos.

[Cambio de Narrador]

Entramos al gremio y estaba Jellal...

-Oh Lucy, Gajeel, Lili. hola-

-Hola Jellal-

-Dime que sucede?-

-Jellal etas invitado a la fiesta de año nuevo que se festejara en el gremio de fairy tail, el maestro Makarov dijo que vallas-

-¿que? pero... el consejo estara al tanto... no... no puedo ir- mirando al suelo

-JELLAL!-

se escucha de la esfera que tenia en mis manos.

-Makarov...- dijo Jellal

Gajeel se encontraba apoyado en una pared cruzado de brazos con las ojos cerrados. Jellal se acerco a la esfera que lo comunicaba con el maestro

-Jellal, no te preocupes por el consejo, un viejo amigo me hara un favor, el me brindara ayuda para llevar esta mision acabo, asi que no pongas excusas!... te veo en la fiesta, adios- sonrriente

Finalizo la imagen en la esfera

-PERO...-

-DALE JELLAL!- dije emocionada- ven, te estaremos esperando, Meredy acompañanos a la puerta, vamonos ya chicos- llendo caminando a la salida

Meredy nos acompaño hasta la salida, nos despedimos de ella y marchamos de nuevo hacia Fiore.

-AAAW! que cansada estoy-

-si fue un vueaje largo- dijo el gatito negro

-Oe, Gajeel ¿que haras ahora?-

-pues, descarsar supongo- rascandose la cabeza

-ven a comer algo a gremio conmigo y con Levy-

-emmm... bueno,la verdad muero de hambre-

-Bien, debe estar en gremio ella, le dije que necesitaba hablar con ella, vamos-

emprendimos una caminata, desde la estacion hasta el gremio. Realmente necesitaba hablar con alguien el "tema" Levy-chan esperame...


End file.
